Gorąca Czekolada
by Rodgier-XD
Summary: Zima, mróz i śnieg. Nie każdy lubi taką pogodę - zwłaszcza Julian Konzern. Na szczęście gorąca czekolada potrafi zdziałać cuda i to takie, których się nie spodziewamy. Paring DashanxJulian.


**Witam, cześć i czołem! Postanowiłam ruszyć swoje szanowne cztery litery i użyć swojego mózgu, by napisać ten oto fanfik. Oczywiście, jak zwykle, nie jest to coś specjalnego, tylko moje dziwactwa... Pisarzem nie jestem, co ja to poradzę...**

**Dobra, koniec marudzenia. Enjoy DDD**

**Postacie i anime nie należą do mnie.**

Chłód, śnieg, i cholerne zimno – tymi słowami Julian opisywał nowojorską zimę. On wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi z drużyny Excalibur zostali zaproszeni przez drużynę Dungeon na spędzenie kilku przedświątecznych dni w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Drużynę Excalibur nie trzeba było zmuszać do przyjęcia zaproszenia… z wyjątkiem ich lidera – Juliana Konzerna, któremu trzeba było podać chyba z milion argumentów, prosić, a nawet błagać, żeby jednak pojechał. Po długiej dyskusji Konzern poddał się i zgodził się na wyjazd. Nie byli oni jedynymi gośćmi. Oprócz nich, zaproszeni zostali członkowie drużyn: Gan Gan Galaxy, Wang Hu Zhong, Wild Fang, Lovushka oraz Starbreakers.

Przedostatniego dnia pobytu w Stanach dziedzic fortuny Konzernów miał wrażenie, że zanudzi się na śmierć. Było po godzinie szesnastej, za oknem widać było ciemność oraz padający śnieg. Nie miał ochoty gadać o Beyblade, o walce nie wspominając, mimo zachęcających propozycji jego przyjaciół. W końcu postanowił wybrać się na spacer po mieście. Nie chciał nigdzie wychodzić, ale nie miał zamiaru „testować" nowo kupionej przez Masamune jemioły.

Kiedy nakładał buty, poczuł, że ktoś stoi obok niego. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Dashana Wanga – lidera zespołu Wang Hu Zhong.

- Gdzie się wybierasz Julian? – spytał Chińczyk

- Na spacer. Mam wrażenie, że nie wytrzymam tu ani chwili dłużej.

- Nie chcesz dołączyć do reszty i „testować" jemiołę?

- A nie widać? – zapytał zirytowany pytaniem Julian. Kto normalny chciałby bawić w takiego głupie zabawy i to jeszcze z takimi ludźmi? Dashan popatrzył się na ubierającego się przed nim chłopaka, wzruszył ramionami i zaczął szukać swoich butów.

- Co ty wyrabiasz? – spytał Włoch nie kryjąc zdziwienia.

- Wiesz, przekonałeś mnie. Warto zaczerpnąć trochę świeżego powietrza. – odpowiedział z uśmiechem Chińczyk. Konzern tylko wywrócił oczami i poczekał, aż Dashan się ubierze. Kiedy Dashan był gotowy, we dwójkę wyszli z mieszkania, nie informując o ich wyjściu nikogo.

Na dworze Julian poczuł ulgę. Żadnych zbędnych wrzasków, krzyków, czyli coś co lubił najbardziej – ciszę i spokój. Śnieg nadal padał pokrywając ulice Nowego Jorku białym puchem. Na ulicy można było wyczuć zapach zbliżających się Świąt. Ludzie chodzili od sklepu do sklepu, żeby znaleźć prezenty dla swoich bliskich, dzieci podchodziły do „Mikołajów" prosząc ich o prezenty, a wszędzie wisiały kolorowe lampki, które rozświetlały ulicę. Tak, Święta zbliżały się coraz bardziej.

Po pewnym czasie Konzern zaczął ocierać dłoń o dłoń, próbując się ogrzać. Lider chińskiej drużyny zauważył to i zapytał:

- Zimno ci, co?

Julian przytaknął. W tej chwili myślał tylko o tym jak się ogrzać. Problem tylko, że robiło mu się coraz zimniej. Na jego szczęście Dashan widział co robić w takiej sytuacji.

- Chodźmy do kawiarni. – zaproponował. – Jak napijesz się czegoś ciepłego od razu przestaniesz marznąć.

Julian nie zaprotestował, chciał przestać marznąć i to jak najszybciej. Weszli do pierwszej kawiarni, a Julian poczuł jak zaczyna mu się robić cieplej. Zajął wolny stolik, a Dashan podszedł do baru, żeby zamówić jakieś gorące napoje. Konzern prawie w ogóle zapomniał o mrozie. W środku kawiarni było o wiele cieplej niż na dworze, a w dodatku było czuć same słodkie aromaty. Tę krótką dla Juliana chwilę wytchnienia przerwał mu Dashan:

- O wiele cieplej, prawda? – spytał siadając na krześle.

- Tak… zdecydowanie cieplej. A co zamówiłeś?

- Coś ciepłego do picia., żeby się w pełni ogrzać. A co?

- Nie nic, po prostu… się pytam.

Chińczyk uśmiechnął się. Postanowił rozpocząć jakąś rozmowę, żeby nie było zbyt cicho.

- Nie lubisz zimy, co nie?

- Takiej na pewno. We Włoszech zima jest znacznie cieplejsza niż w Stanach! I w dodatku tak szybko nie marznę…

- Hehe, jesteś naprawdę delikatny, jeśli chodzi o pogodę.

- W-wcale nie! To, że łatwo robi mi się zimno, nie oznacza, że jestem delikatny!

- Powiedz Julian, czy kiedykolwiek ci mówiłem, że wyglądasz uroczo kiedy się złościsz?

- Ty…

- Dwie gorące czekolady i dwa ciastka to dla panów? – przerwała im stojąca obok kelnerka. Na tacy trzymała dwa kubki oraz dwa talerzyki z ciastkami.

- Tak to dla nas. – odpowiedział Dashan. Kelnerka położyła napoje i ciastka na stole i odeszła od stolika. Właściciel Gravity Destroyera wpatrywał się na swój kubek ze zdziwieniem.

- Gorąca… czekolada?

- Hm? Nie lubisz?

- Nie skąd! Po prostu… bardzo dawno ją piłem…

Konzern wziął kubek do rąk i zbliżył go do swojej twarzy i od razu poczuł słodki aromat czekolady. Kiedy ostatni raz ją pił? Siedem, osiem lat temu? Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć. Pamiętał tylko, że pił ją, jak był jeszcze dzieckiem. W końcu wziął niewielki łyk i po wielu latach znów poczuł ten sam słodki smak dzieciństwa. Od razu poczuł, jak w środku robi mu się cieplej. Dashan z ciekawością patrzył na Juliana jak ten pije czekoladę w taki sposób, jakby nigdy jej nie skosztował. W końcu musiał mu przerwać „fantazjować".

- Od razu lepiej, prawda?

- Tak. Tego mi właśnie brakowało.

- Ale wydaje mi się, że pijesz tę czekoladę w taki sposób, jakbyś nigdy jej nie próbował…

- Nie to dlatego, że… minęło sporo czasu odkąd miałem okazję, żeby się nią delektować. Naprawdę SPORO czasu.

Właściciel Rock Zurafy uśmiechnął się i wypił porządny łyk swojej czekolady. Julian popatrzył na niego i zaczął się śmiać. Dashan popatrzył na niego zdziwiony.

- O co ci chodzi?

- Nic, po prostu masz ehm… niezłe „wąsy".

- Hę? – tylko tak Chińczyk mógł skomentować jego odpowiedź. Jednak, kiedy popatrzył na szybę okna, zrozumiał o co chodziło europejskiemu bladerowi. Nad górną wargą miał pasek, który powstał po wypiciu czekolady i właśnie stąd wzięły się jego „wąsy". Od razu zaczął się wycierać, a Julian, mimo wszystko nie przestawał się z niego śmiać.

- Ha ha ha, bardzo śmiesznie. – skomentował Dashan, ale ucieszył się na widok śmiejącego się Juliana.

Wypili swoje czekolady, zjedli ciastka, zapłacili rachunek i zaczęli wracać. Na szczęście Konzern nie marudził już na zimno. Teraz zaczął rozmyślać nad tegorocznymi Świętami. Wiedział, że nie spędzi ich ze swoimi przyjaciółmi Excalibur. Nie będzie też jego ojca – znowu. Julian zastanawiał się nad zaproszeniem Dashana, no bo, czemu nie? Dashan był dobry i przyjacielski, był osobą, z którą Julian mógł się dogadać. Ale nie wiedział, czy lider Wang Hu Zhong przyjąłby jego zaproszenie. Możliwe, że już miał swoje plany na Święta…

- Powiedz Julia, masz jakieś plany na Święta? – zapytał go Dashan. Julian nie krył zdziwienia na to pytanie, ale mimo wszystko odpowiedział:

- Cóż… będę je spędzać u siebie we Włoszech… A ty?

- Prawdopodobnie razem resztą drużyny Wang Hu Zhong będę je spędzać w Świątyni Beylin, ale nie jestem pewny…

-Dashan… - zaczął Julian, ale nie skończył, ponieważ nagle zaczął wiać silny wiatr. Tego żaden z nich się nie spodziewał. I właśnie w tej chwili właściciel Gravity Destroyera zaczął drżeć. „Cholera" zaklął w duchu. To wszystko zauważył, na jego „nieszczęście", Dashan.

- Znowu jest ci zimno? Mówiłem , że jesteś delikatny.

- Ile razy mam powtarzać, że nie jestem?! – zapytał blondyn wkurzony. Chociaż, jakby na to nie patrzeć, Dashan miał rację. I znowu miał w głowie jedno pytanie – jak tu się ogrzać? Tak się złożyło, że Dashan miał pomysł. Pomysł, którego Julian się nie spodziewał.

- Podejdź bliżej, Julian.

- Ale po co?

- Po prostu zrób to co mówię.

Konzern posłuchał. Ledwo się zbliżył, a już znalazł się w uścisku Chińczyka. Jego zdziwienie nie miało granic. On wiedział, że Dashan go… przytulał. Nikt z przechodniów na nich nie spojrzał, nikt nie dziwił się na widok dwóch chłopaków przytulających się do siebie. Julian poczuł, że robi mu się ciepło… zwłaszcza na policzkach, a jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej niż zwykle. Czyżby był… zakochany?

- Cieplej ci, Julian? – zapytał Dashan, który spojrzał na Juliana. – Hej Julian, wszystko w porządku? Jesteś cały czerwony… masz gorączkę? – zapytał i przyłożył swoją dłoń do czoła Juliana.

- N-n-nie nic mi nie jest po prostu jest mi… cieplej… - Julian czuł się dziwnie w tej sytuacji, ale nie chciał, żeby to się skończyło. Chciał być w jego uścisku. Dashan westchnął z ulgą i spojrzał w górę. Uśmiechnął się i zbliżył swoją twarz do twarzy Konzerna.

- Co ty… - chciał zapytać Julian, ale nie mógł skończyć, gdyż jego usta zostały zakryte przez usta Chińczyka. Na początku nie wiedział co robić, ale pozwolił Dashanowi na to, by go całować. Julian czuł smak czekolady na ustach bruneta. Teraz już był pewien - kochał Dashana, chociaż ciężko było mu w to uwierzyć. Kiedy przestali się całować Julian nie wiedział co powinien powiedzieć, natomiast Dashan pokazał palec do góry i powiedział:

- Jemioła.

- To wszystko wyjaśnia…

- A mieliśmy jej nie „testować", co nie? – zapytał z uśmiechem Dashan. Julian uśmiechnął się. W końcu postanowił zapytać Dashana:

- Czy… chciałbyś spędzić Święta… ze mną?

- Z tobą? Zawsze.

Konzern nie mógł uwierzyć w to co przed chwilą usłyszał, ale uśmiechnął się. Dashan wziął Juliana za rękę i trzymając się za ręce wrócili do swoich przyjaciół. Oczywiście zostali obsypani pytaniami typu: „Gdzie byliście?", „Czemu nam o niczym nie powiedzieliście?", oni jednak się tym nie przejęli. Sam Julian był teraz najszczęśliwszy jak nigdy dotąd. W końcu będzie spędzać Święta z kimś ,na kim mu naprawdę zależy. Zapowiadały się najlepsze Święta jakie miał w całym jego życiu.

**Tak, to by było na tyle. Wiem, że wyszło takie bez sensu, ale jak już wspominałam - pisarzem nie jestem. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że jest tu błędów co niemiara, ale co poradzić, że w tym naszym pięknym zachodnislowiańskim języku tak łatwo robimy błędy.**

**Z racji, że zbliżają się Święta, życzę wam wszystkiego najlepszego, dużo szczęścia, zdrowia, prezentów pod choinką i samych smacznych potraw na wigilijnym stole. I nie przejmujcie się - w przyszłym roku do Wielkanocy spalicie te wszystkie kalorie, które nabędziecie na Wigilii, no chyba, że nic nie będziecie jedli.**

**Wesołych Świąt!**


End file.
